


Familiar at Heart

by casualwonder



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Childhood Friends, College Setting, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Feelings go wack, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Keith pins hard, Lance is confusing af, Life Struggles, M/M, Miscommunication, Secrets behind backs, Slight angst ofc, Slow Build, They are big softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualwonder/pseuds/casualwonder
Summary: Lance and Keith were inseparable as kids. They spent their days playing side by side and having the world evolve around them. Until the day Keith unexpectedly moves leaving the two in heartbreak. Years were spent dwelling in the memories of their childhood and Keith searching for Lance. Until a miracle arrives and they end up meeting at college where things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, okay it's happening. I'm finally starting my first Klance fic since I've been wanting to write about these two dorks for a while. I thought it be a good time now since season 8 was...something but, I hope you all enjoy this! I'm very excited to start it.

“Meet you there!”

“Lance, no fair! Your legs are longer than mine!”

“Sucks for you!” Lance runs up the increasing hill with puffs of the winter air escaping his mouth. Keith following behind him struggling to catch up. It was dead silent with only the sounds of a dog barking in the distance. The neighborhood around them made no sound and families stayed inside their homes to avoid the harsh temperatures, except Keith and Lance.

They both stuffed themselves with layers of jackets and hurried outside to meet at what they liked to call it,“ Lance and Keith's hill only” a place they go to almost every night when the chance was given.

Lance made it up on the hill, busy catching his breath. He smiles brightly up toward the sky with an inaudible “woe” and a glint in his eyes. He hears Keith come up beside him who was clearly out of breath and smirks knowing he's the more active one of the two. It was always Keith trying to catch up with him even if his friend is slightly older than him

“Finally you arrived, I was waiting here for hours,” Lance drags out dramatically that it made Keith hit his fist on Lance's arm teasingly. They both stare up at the night sky. It was early winter, the time the stars shine the brightest in the sky. Lance and Keith both had an interest in what curiosity brings to the upper level of the earth. What other things they may find in the sky that people don't unusually see or care to bother with.

“Did you bring the blanket?” Keith asks and Lance nods his head setting his backpack down to pull out a wide thin blue blanket. They both set it down to lay right on top of it. Shoulders touching and chins up. Their eyes gaze up at the beautiful creation above. Pointing up whenever they think they found something cool. They spend most of their nights doing this. Sneaking out underneath their mother's noses and laying back watching the stars twinkle down on them. Lance would run to Keith's house and throw whatever was around him at his bedroom window to get his attention. Then he waits for Keith to sneak out to run to the field near their homes. Lance would bring snacks and all sorts of goodies he could be able to bring with. They would spend hours chatting amongst themselves. About school or anything they had in mind. Lance did most of the talking since he jumps from topic to topic and Keith didn't mind one bit since he's told Lance he enjoyed hearing what he had to say. They make shapes in the sky with their gloved fingers and laugh at what they came up with. Keith enjoyed it as much as Lance did. Well, that's what Lance hoped but whenever he would glance a look at his best friends face to see a smile planted on his lips he knew for sure he was enjoying it.

“Keith,” Lance whispered, watching the smoke of his breath disappear into the atmosphere. He hears Keith hum in response for him to continue, “Promise we will never break this.”

“Yeah,” Keith shifted in his spot to move closer, “I promise,” Lance can hear the smile breaking through. The brunette lifts his hand up to have Keith do the same and grab onto each other.

And that promise was kept through the months until the summer rolled along. Keith started acting weird to Lance. They use to hang out every day but that died off. Every time Lance knocked at Keith's house door to ask if he could come out he always answered he was busy. The only times he could hang out was on rare occasions. Many times Lance had asked Keith what was going on but he ignores it.

A couple of weeks passed when Lance decided to try once more on asking Keith after many nights of him getting frustrated on why Keith wasn't answering his questions, why he wasn't answering his messages through his laptop and why he wasn't wanting to hang out with him as much. Lance would be lying saying he wasn't hurt cause he was. Did Keith not want to hang out with him anymore? That thought always glued in his mind and it saddens him and broke him inside. Keith and Lance were always close.

With courage he had to build, he stomps over to Keith's house not only to not see Keith there, but to not see anything at all. It was empty and lifeless. That's when it all came down to him that he moved away. That's when Lance started to break even more. With how young and immature he was he felt betrayed and knew it was childish to feel angry over the situation that Keith didn't tell him. He thought maybe Keith did want to leave him and break off their friendship. So instead of searching for him or asking his mom where they went, he left it be.

As the many years that passed, Lance has forgotten Keith. Even the name being said out loud was abnormal to hear. He has made new friends on the way, gained new interests, even found a passion for music performance. He's met amazing people and even developed a silly crush. Keith was forgotten and is still forgotten. Looking up at the sky brought no memories to Lance even if they try to make its way to his head he ignores it. He ignores the familiar feelings.

 

Lance sighs staring out the window of the library at his college campus. The tip of the sleeves of his sweater crushed in his palm. He watches the rain fall gently down onto the pavement outside and students rushing past the window with umbrellas above their heads. The library is quite chatty today than usual and it drowned out the lo-fi background music Lance enjoyed listening to on their speaker. Chatters and laughs busy filling up his ears that he doesn't notice Hunk trying to get his attention at first.

“Hey, are you alright?’ Hunk waves his hand in front of his face. They sit across each other on beanbags lounging around while they wait for Pidge to arrive.

“Yeah, just tired I guess,” Lance yawns along with his response, leaning into the bean bag more and ripping himself from the window.

“Let me guess, you spent all night playing Minecraft?”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Pff, no! Of course not!”

“Right,” Hunk chuckles, “How was break? You must have been pretty busy since you only texted me once,” He says, “I was pretty bored, you know?”

“Sorry about that man. My niece and nephew were all over me,” He smiles, “Though my break was pretty good except I'm ready for the next one.”

“Same, the only thing I'm looking forward to. I'm dreading finals already,” He sighs, “Also, a family member is flying for Christmas break so it'll give me a break for working at the restaurant.”

“I still need to come visit one day.”

“You should, it's pretty amazing,” Hunk shrugs proudly and Lance smiles. He had to say, even if he disliked going to classes and waking up so damn early for some just to fit into his busy schedule he did miss getting the chance to hang out with his friends. The break was only for a few days but he felt he has been gone for a month from how busy he has been.

“Sup losers,” A heavy bag is being thrown onto the small table in between them.

A smirk looms on Lance’s face, “Look who decided to join us,” Lance crosses his arms over his chest. Pidge sticks her tongue out at him before throwing her headphones off from around her neck and kicking a bean bag near them to plop down with a huff.

“What took you so long?” Hunk sits up from sinking down.

“Well, if you two forgot it's raining outside so there was traffic and my brother made a quick stop on the way.”

“Quick stop to where?” Lance raises a brow. Pidge leans forward to pull her backpack down onto her lap. She unzips it to bring out two bags and throws it at each of their chests.   

Lance picks up the bag to only smile in advance at seeing it was his favorite bag of chips, Ranch Doritos.  

“And this is why you are excused from your tardiness,” Lance says, opening the bag of chips to immediately shove them in his mouth.

“The stop was to buy us chips? I mean, not that I'm complaining,” Hunk adds in opening the bag in his lap.

“We stopped at a gas station so I thought I'd be nice for once and grab you guys something.”

“Thank you. Very much appreciated.”

“Yeah, welcome,” Pidge lays all her weight on the beanbag, “So are we still on for tonight?”

“Of course! At your dorm right?” Lance wanted to make sure since Pidge tricked him before into giving him the wrong location. He ended up arriving at someone else's dorm which was very awkward for him to explain.

“Yup.”

“Wait, what are we doing again?” Hunk pipes in, zoning out a bit.

“We are meeting up at my dorm later to summon some demons, remember?”

“Excuse me, what?”

Lance breaks out into laughter and Pidge grins, “She's kidding! We are just going to watch a movie and probably play Minecraft.”

“Oh,” Hunk exhales, “Yeah, alright.”

“You should have seen your face!”

“Okay, Lance I get it.”

“Not trying to change the subject or anything but a friend of mine enrolled here and is arriving tomorrow morning so we may have to end the hang out early so I could get some shut eye.”

“A friend?”

“Yeah, he's one year older than us and it's his first time going to college so I thought I show him around and all,” She explained.

“That's nice of you, Pidge!”

“Wait wait wait,” Lance interrupts, sitting up, “You have friends that aren't us?” He places a hand on his chest.

“Of course I do, Lance. I'm not a sore loser like you,” She flashes her glasses. Lance's mouth drops but doesn't say anything after.

“Lance, you have friends beside us. Like Allura!” Hunk grins at the mention of her.

“Yeah, you can say she's my friend I guess,” Lance ignores the looks Hunk is giving him.

“Lance, just drop the silly act already. It's been a year and you still haven't made a move on her. She's always hanging with that blonde girl anyways,” Pidge rips open a bag of gummy bears for herself, “I thought crushes are supposed to come and go.”

“I don't have a crush on her anymore,”  Lance frowned.

“Okay, sure,” Pidge mimics him, “I feel like we are back in high school.”

“Anyway, what time are we meeting up?”

“Seven and don't be late!” Pidge stuck out her pointer finger at him, “Remember, I have to give my friend a tour tomorrow.”

“Says that one that came here late.”

“...”

“Let's not start this now in the middle of a crowded library,” Hunk dives in, “I don't want to make a scene, please.”

“I don't want to either,” Lance falls back into the beanbag.

“Now that we are done with the subject of Lance having no other friends I have a question for you guys. Do you want to come with me to give my friend a tour?”

“Of course I do!” Lance shots back up, “I want to see who this “other friend” is,” He throws up the quotation fingers.

“If you pick a fight with him I swear I'll lock you in a room with my brother's snakes,” Lance, once again shuts his mouth and grumbles under his breath. She then turns to Hunk, “How about you?”

“Ah, I wish I can but I have a class in the morning.”

“Shit, me too,” Lance groaned. He totally forgot that tomorrow is the first day of the semester.

“Alright, then I guess it's just us two.”

“Hey, why don't we do this. Maybe Lance and I can meet you both here in the evening to meet him and go out to eat after?” Hunk suggested and Pidge nods.

“Great idea! I'll let him know,” She brings out her phone to send him a text when Lance drags his bean bag over to her and leans in to see her screen, “Do you need something?”

“Nope!” His eyes follow her fingers as she taps on a chat room. Lance is curious to know his name but just didn't want to ask it out loud. When she starts typing out a message he quirks up a brow, “Sad cowboy?”

“That's his nickname I give him.”

“Sad cowboy? What's my nickname?”

“Lance,” She pushes his face away from her screen, “let me type.”

“Fine.”

“Should we leave from here?” Hunk glances at his phone for the time.

“Yeah, let's go.” The trio gets up to gather their belongings. Pidge decides to stay but go sit with another group of people. Hunk and Lance both pull out their umbrellas and step outside to head to their dorm room to laze around till seven.

…

On the hood of a car, Keith sat on top with his arm around a propped up leg. His storm eyes gloss over the night sky. Winter is approaching which means Keith has to get his stupid old telescope to work soon so that he could be able to use it for the season. Something he looked forward to each year since nothing has been really. He inhales and exhales loving the fresh air entering his lungs. It's his last night of being able to have a nice view of the sky. Since his brother forced him to get a dorm to experience the college life he might not be able to have a chance like this again, depending on how his dorms view will be.

He pulls the collar of his jacket closer to his chin and tilts his head to one side while still looking up. He still admired the stars and it's become a routine to look at them before bed. It calmed him and even helped with the nights he wasn't able to fall asleep. Despite the fact it does make him feel warm inside it also makes him feel empty. He maybe does know the reason and thinks it's dumb that it is the reason. He's grown up, it was many years ago. Does he still feel guilty about it? Of course. Maybe the nights spent of him not sleeping were spent drowning in his thoughts and past memories of _him_. He couldn't help it that it always sneaks into his brain and he also couldn't help not be curious about how his life went without him. He hates it. He hates thinking about it. About _him_.

After leaving him behind he tried forgetting him but couldn't. As each year he grows older he tries many times to search for him. When he first started getting into social media he tried searching him up but failed each time. All he could do at those times were replay the childhood memories in his head. He smiles faintly thinking about some already, but now he is basically a stranger to him. He grew up, they both did and Keith knows he isn't the same person he was before. Even he isn't the same as years ago.

Keith continues to stargaze when the door from the open garage swings open. He didn't have to look back to see who it is.

“Keith, you are still out here?” His brother footsteps approach him and he sees his figure at the corner of his eyes.

“Yeah,” He simply replies back.

“Adam told me you been out here for hours,” Shiro, a nickname he likes to call him, stands next to him with a blanket wrapped around himself.

“I like being out here.”

“I can see that but, it's getting late and I don't want to play mom here but you have college tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I know,” He sighs, “I'll be inside in a few minutes.”

“Are you nervous?”

“No, I have Pidge to guide me and she said I can meet her friends,” Keith looks down into his lap.

“Friends? Well, that's good, isn't it?” Shiro nudges his arm. He knows Keith has trouble bonding with others. He is hard at communication and Keith appreciates Shiro trying to help.

“Yeah, it is but I think I'm good sticking with Pidge.”

“Yeah, okay,” Shiro shrugged, “Now will you come inside? You are making me cold.”

“That's because you just have a blanket!”

He chuckles, “I know but still. All you are wearing is a light jacket. I'll bring out Adam.”

“Fine then!” Keith hops down from the car, definitely not wanting a long rant from Adam. Even though Adam and his brother aren't married they act like they are. Shiro ruffles his hair that Keith pushes him away for and walk inside. Keith immediately went to his room to pack any leftover stuff which isn't much. He didn't want to take too much stuff with. He almost forgot he'll be sharing a dorm with someone and hopes to whatever is above that he'll get along with them. He makes sure to pack some art supplies and the pieces to his telescope which is probably the only larger things he's bringing. After, he lays on his bed with earphones drilled into his ears getting lost in the music while looking out his bedroom window for the last time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked chapter one! I will try my best to update faster. 
> 
> Next chapter will be much more longer. 
> 
> Comments/feedback are always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter for today :) and Keith and Lance meet face to face.

The idea of moving out into the college life yesterday felt like no big deal, but now that it is actually happening and it's about eight in the morning the realness starts to come crashing down on Keith. Reality is against him now and he thinks it's hell already. Keith woke up to Adam running into his room screaming at the top of his lungs that Pidge was on the way. He was forced to be apart from his bed. His comfy yet soft bed that he will miss. He just hopes the dorm's bed at the campus is as comfy as his. He pulled on jeans and an oversized red pattern jacket that Adam liked to call the “Straight out of an 80's movie” jacket. He hurried in the bathroom doing his business and brushing his teeth shenanigans before getting the predictable rough day started.

Maybe he's being dramatic now plus he shouldn't be complaining that he has Pidge on his side to guide him through however, once he starts his actual schedule he'll be a lone bird just like he always will be. Keith just knows the rest of the year is going to be a wild ride for him and he isn't looking forward to it, but he also doesn't want to be stuck just working and not doing anything about his love for Astronomy and even just learning more skills for Photography. Shiro is the one to help enroll him and get his life on path. This is most likely a good thing and he can't say he's slightly embarrassed for started off a bit later than others would of have tended to start.

Keith is thanking whatever is above that it isn't summer or else he would be sweating his ass off. He is now removing the boxes to take to campus from his room to the trunk of Pidge's car. To get his hair out of the way he sets it back in a low ponytail to get the job done quickly. He didn't have many boxes to take and Pidge didn't bother to judge him for that. He lifts up the last box from his room and takes it out to the driveway to see Shiro talking with Pidge while holding a mug.

“Ready for the big day?” Shiro smiles down at him. Aggressively patting Keith's shoulder which almost makes him drop the box.

“Nope,” Keith pops at the “p” and slides the last box over in the trunk then closes the back door.  

“It'll be fine, don't be such a grouch,” Pidge said.

“Are you just giving him a tour today?” Shiro asks, bringing the mug up to his pale lips.

“Yeah, I'll be showing him around to wherever I can go.”

“Coolio.”

“I think that's the last of them,” Keith shoves his hands into his jacket. Ready to leave but at the same time not.

“You're not going to give your big brother a hug? Or Adam? not even a kiss goodbye?” Shiro brings out the exaggerated kiss noise.

“You two are teachers there! I'll be seeing you around. Also, your breath stinks.”

“Harsh,” Shiro fakes a frown but continues with a smile and sending goodbyes their way.

Pidge and Keith hop into the vehicle turning on the heat. It is strange for Keith to see Pidge at the driver's seat instead of him. It gives him another reality check that this is them now. All grown up and off to college.

“So weird to see you driving,” Keith blurbs out. Pulling his seatbelt over himself and clicking it to buckle. Pidge starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

“Why? Because I'm short?”

“Okay you are not _that_ short,” Keith smiled, “You now to my chin. It's just it's weird to see you driving in your own car.”

“This is Matt's car actually but he's letting me borrow it for a couple of days,” She pats the steering wheel with a cheeky grin.

Keith nods. He leans forward to turn on the radio to whatever station has the most decent songs, “Do you know who my college roommate will be?”

“Yeah, but good news for you cause he's hardly there so you can have all the quality time you want!”

“Perfect,” Keith smirks, “Just what I need to hear.”

“Don't be surprised if he comes back some nights drunk or wasted.”

“What? Where does he go?”

“He mostly stays with a group of friends but let me warn you, Keith, he has a girlfriend so…”

Keith groans, “You have to be kidding me! I don't want to be in that awkward situation of coming back to my dorm to see him and his girlfriend in each other's faces.”

“Sucks to be you.”

“Heteros…”

“I doubt that'll happen though. I know him personally and he's respectful.”

“How many people do you even know?” He raises his brows.

“A lot but they are not all important.”

“So does that mean the friends I'm meeting tonight are important?”

“Pff no, maybe just a little. You are only meeting two of them, I hang out with them most than the others.”

“I didn't know Pidge is popular.”

“I'm not that popular I just have a strategy.”

“And that is?”

“If I'm tired of a friend group I move on to another one, and if that one gets me annoyed I move back to the other friend group. That's just how it goes.”

“Sounds like the Pidge I know.”

“Anyways,” She glances down at the time on her phone, “I'm only bringing these two cause I'm closer to them an-”

“Are you being...soft?” Keith stares amusingly.

“Shut up and let me speak!” She nudges him, “I'm only bringing these two dorks because I'm closer to them than others and we all know our own personal issues. There are nights where we build a fort and talk about what's bothering us and share our darkest thoughts. That's what I mean about us being close. I just hope you will click with them so we can all hang out. Just so you would stop being a loner for once.”

Keith looks out the window as she talked. Hearing how close they are felt strange. He isn't jealous, not one single bit...or maybe he is because he can't seem to find friends to do that with. He never got that opportunity in high school because of his poor social skills. His annoying poor social skills. That's what gets in the way of it and it sucks! He's got to work on that especially since he's one foot into the adult world, but life sucks anyways.

Apart from being said, the more Pidge talked about her “important” friends made Keith look forward to the dinner meet up. She talked about them before without giving names and they seem friendly as he can best describe from what he has heard. He hopes they can include him in.

“-and we are never bored cause one of them likes to come up with stupid stuff to do at the dead of the night like going to Wal-Mart at three in the morning or attempting to make a tent out of blankets outside,” Pidge glances over to Keith not paying attention. She honks the car horn to see him jump and let out a shriek.

“What the hell, Pidge! What was that for?”

“You weren't paying attention to what I was saying!” She turns off the radio.

“I was paying attention! I heard every word you said. You guys seem close,” He digs his hands deeper into his jacket.

“Whatever you say.”

Just a couple of more turns and twists on the road they made it to the campus where they first finish off some College business before heading up to Keith's dorm room. His room is on the third floor and at the end of the hallway so carrying the boxes over was a pain but luckily he didn't pack so much. When they reach his room Keith opens it up using silver keys with a tag attached to it that they handed to him. He's gotten strange looks already and it could be that he is arriving literally the day the semester started. There's no way he stuck out like a sore thumb already.

When he opens the door he expected half the room to be a mess from his roommate but instead, it's left clean and untouched. Pidge is right, he must really hardly be here. They walk inside to look around, well except Pidge. All dorm rooms look the same. It's just the way you decorate it makes the difference. Keith's side is on the left side of the room. The first thing he does is jumps on the high bed and lays on top.

“Uh?” Pidge looks at him weirdly, “What are you doing?”

“I'm seeing if this bed is as comfy as mine.”

“And?”

“It's not,” He gets off the bed to help Pidge move his stuff inside. He kicks them to his side of the room wanting to deal with that later. The room is small and only has two beds on opposites sides, a tv which is a surprise and a closet. There is a small table with a plugged in microwave. He'll have to dig for money to buy himself a desk unless he uses his nonexistent roommates. Keith can't tell if he's going to like it here, but he'll have to deal with it.

“Keith, you will get used to it,” Pidge brings up noticing Keith's mix of reactions. He looks out the window that is in the middle. The window is narrow and tall which is a pro since its brings daylight in but also cause he'll be able to see the stars. There is no tree in the way which is an extra point.

“I'll only like it because of the window,” He presses his face on the glass to look down. He watches students walk on a path getting to building after building, “And the view is nice. Do you know who is next door?”

“Nope, just watch out cause these walls,” she reaches over to knock her fist on the plain wall, “Are thin as hell.”

“Great.”

“Hurry up so we can do that tour!” And by that, they scurry out the dorm.

They start off at the main building where lots of students were walking in huge crowds. The main building had offices and some big projection rooms. Pidge already found someone she knew and introduced Keith. Pidge continues to direct him and the more she shows him around the more this college seemed slightly different and unique than others. This college had certain buildings for different majors. Their lounge area is huge and instead of normal chairs, they were bean bags. They had a section where it represented a cafe vibe that Keith can get into. The classrooms looked clean and spacious. Pidge took him to any buildings she can get to and even showed him where his classes will be. On the way, Pidge stopped to say hello to friends. Keith just stood back awkwardly. If he's having struggles of talking to people now how is he going to get through the dinner meet up tonight?

“Here is where all the musical performance students are,” Pidge peaks in through the double doors first before barging in.

“Wait is there a class going or…”

“Well hello, Pidge!” a blonde female approaches Pidge with the brightest smile ever. Keith slowly follows Pidge behind watching the scene in front of him.

“Are you waiting for Allura?”

“Yeah, she'll be right over,” The blondie meets up with his eyes and strolls over, “Hello! You must be Keith?”

“Yeah, I'm Keith,” He holds out a hand to shake hers which is weird since this isn't a professional thing.

“You'll warm up quickly here.”

“This place is huge,” Keith finally looks up to see the ceilings high above, “The campus itself is.”

“It is and I can't say I haven't gotten lost here a couple of times,” She giggles and Keith finds out that he can get used to her. She is much easier to talk to than most, “My name is Romelle, you can come to me for anything!”

“Thank you,” Keith smiled.

“Here she is!” Pidge motions another girl over. Keith looks over to see this Allura girl arrive. If Keith isn't gay he would probably be able to fall in love with her. She is beautiful and her eyes popped with color.

“Is this Keith?” She says gently, “Hello, nice to meet you!”

Keith greets back.

“Pidge talked a lot about you!”

“Did not!”

“I was pretty excited to have you here!” She stands next to Romelle with cupped hands, “What are you thinking of majoring in?”

“Well I'm very interested in Astronomy and I think I want to minor in Photography. Those two stuck with me since I was little.”

“Oh, that's nice!” Romelle replies back, “Allura here is into the Theatre,” She adds an exaggerated accent on Theatre, “She's the more dramatic one here!”

“Oh don't be silly!” Allura nudges her with her elbow as they both laugh. Keith has noted that there's at least a little something going on between them, “I think we all know who's the dramatic one.”

They all laugh at that and Keith turns to Pidge, “I'm guessing it's one of your _important_ friends?”

“Yup.”

“Well we better get going, but we should all hang out someday!” Allura suggest and _Score one!_ Keith may have found his new group already who he can be comfortable with. Maybe today won't be such a rocky start to the new College life of his.

“Of course!” Romelle pitches in, “We will see you soon, yeah?”

“And Pidge don't try your dirty tricks on him,” They say before walking away.

“I can't promise anything!”

“So are we going to continue?” Keith asks her. Feeling confident for the rest of the journey.

“Yeah, I have to show you the library here. If you think the lounge area is comfy wait to see you the library.”

…

“Veronica, please no!” Lance whines into the phone. He outstretches his legs, “I just got back to College and you are needing me already?”

Hunk looks over from his bed to Lance sitting at his desk with a phone clutch to his ear.

“I mean don't get me wrong I love them with all of my heart, but you always pick the wrong time for me to babysit them… just let me know, okay?” He sighs, “You owe me!” He taps on his screen to end the call.

“What does she want this time?” Hunk asks, putting down his book to place a bookmark between the pages.

“She wants me to babysit my niece and nephew for a couple of hours. I told her whenever I'm free I will.”

“So you are going to drive home soon? Just to babysit?”

“Well it's not like my house is hours away,” Lance places his phone down and rests the side of his chin against his palm, prepped elbow on the desk. He looks up at the window to see the sky through the branches in the way of his view. It's starting to get dark and it's already five. Curse the change in time. They have to meet Pidge soon in a couple of minutes which means they will have to start heading out. Lance can use fresh air from how he is feeling now. He doesn't know how to describe how he's feeling but it's leaving a strange hole in his chest. Something is bothering him and he can't figure out what it is.

“Is Rachel not able to help this time?” Hunk continues to ask.

“No, she's way farther out than we are,” Lance rubs his face and pinches between his nose. He isn't liking this off feeling and wants it to stop.

“Are you okay?” Hunk closes his book, staring carefully at the brunette.

“I don't know, I feel off,” Lance gets up from the chair to lay himself down on his own bed.

“We can call off the meet up,” Hunk is ready to grab his phone, he'll do anything to help Lance out.

“No no, I'm good! I don't feel like throwing up or anything,” He stares up at the ceiling with squinted eyes. The plastic glow in the dark stars shines dimly. He remembers buying those just for jokes and laughs but the plastic stickers at night really help with anxiety or when he can't sleep at night from being stressed over assignments and projects.

“You might just need some food in your belly,” Hunk chuckles. Placing his book at the edge of his bed.

“You know I think you are right,” Lance pats his exposed stomach after a laugh, “I think the first day back to classes drained me out somehow. I only had two today!”

“Yeah, but they were really long. I had one today. The class took almost two hours and it dragged. Could be the weather, it's getting gloomy out and snow is up ahead.”

“Maybe, if Global Warming would stop being so difficult,” Lance rolls onto his stomach to rest his chin on a pillow. He feels Hunk's eyes on him.

“Is this about your family? Do you miss them already?” Hunk knew Lance had some issues with getting homesick easily but this time it's not the case which Lance thinks it's sucky to not know what the problem is. How can you fix the problem when you don't even know what the problem is?

“No, it's not about that. It's something else. I'll just have to ignore it and probably me just wanting to stuff myself. Has Pidge texted you yet?”

Hunk double taps his phone to enter in. A message bubble appears at the top of his screen. What a convenience!

“She just texted me. She said she's at the diner already and waiting for us at a booth!”

“WHAT!?” Lance jumps off the bed, almost tripping on his own feet, “Why didn't she let us know she left!”

“Uh, She did I just didn't see it…” Hunk adverts his eyes.

“I'll let that slide just because you are Hunk and I love you very much,” Lance tells him which makes Hunk's face lighten up. They both rush to find jackets to wear and slip on shoes. Lance pulls on a navy blue jersey that is not meant to be his. He didn't really steal it however the guy it's from let him have it anyways once he found out.

The diner is called “Munch” and they laugh at the name every time. It is a ten minute drive from the campus. Lance tried his best to speed through on the roads just so Pidge doesn't pull out any “You are late!” which she likes to pull all the time even if he isn't late. Hunk on the other side tried his best not to get car sick from Lance's driving.

He tries to help Hunk out, “So what do you think this guy is like?”

“Pidge's friend?” He says with a hand over his mouth, “No idea, She didn't really give many details about him yesterday.”

“Hm,” Lance stomps his foot on the breaks when a car stops abruptly in front of him, “What the hell is this asshole doing!?” Lance leans in to see the person up front.

“Oh god, Lance please let's just go on before we get the boot from Pidge in front of her friend,” He looks down to see another impatient text from her.

“Holy shit, Hunk! Look who it is,” Lance motions Hunk to see. The driver in front is someone who likes to go by Lotor, “Isn't that funny?” Lance beeps his horn and Lotor does it back looking behind and smirking. Lance sinks back in his seat grinning.

“Okay, no more dumb road games. Pidge is sending me aggressive memes and I don't like it.”

“Okay okay, I promise no dumb road games.”

The light in front of them turns green and Lance starts driving.

…

Pidge is tapping her foot restlessly and Keith can't help but stare.

“Relax, will you?”

“They should be quicker.”

Keith doesn't know why she is acting like this. It's not like it's an actual meeting where they are going to hand out each other's documents. He pulls away to look around the diner again. It's filled with checkered floors and blue and red lights shine above them making the place glow. It's a bit crowded with only about four seats open.

“I bet Lance is the one driving,” Pidge mumbles and Keith asks her to repeat that but they are interrupted with someone sliding in the seat in front of them.

“Sorry sorry! Yes, I know we are late but there was some traffic!” Lance sits in front of Pidge with a giant smile on his face. Hunk slides in next looking car sick as ever.

“About time! I was about to bring out the boot!” Pidge exclaims.

“I told you she was,” Hunk pulls the glass of water already settled down in front of them to him.

Keith's eyes meet up with Lance’s and he swore a million bucks he could feel literal fireworks or sparklers light up and explode in his chest.

_Something familiar…_

“Anyways, this is Keith!” Pidge spreads her hands out in front of him.

“Hello, I'm Hunk,” Hunk brings out a hand for a quick handshake.

“And I'm Lance,” but Lance doesn't bring out his hands to shake which leaves Keith to pull away from his already outstretched hand.

“These are the idiots I always mention. Not you Hunk, you are an angel,” Pidge adds on.

“Aww, you mention u- wait a minute, I'm not an idiot!” Lance pouts crossing his arms and for some reason, that move makes Keith softly laugh which grabs Lance's attention.

And Lance finally looks at Keith clearly from purposely ignoring him.  

“So what's the real reason why you are late?”

Hunk and Lance glance at each other before they both blurt out, “Traffic!”

“And Lance was the cause of it? With his reckless driving, I believe it.”

“Hold on, I drive decently! Hunk was rushing me cause apparently you were sending him aggressive memes.”

“When Pidge is scary it's...scary!” Hunk jumps in.

Keith just sits back listening and watches. For once he didn't mind being an outsider. The way they interacted with each other is amusing and Keith hopes one day he could act like that with them too.

“-I don't do well under pressure!”

“I sent you a text saying I was on my way!”

“Okay, Hunk missed it but I let it slide cause I am a wonderful, excellent best friend in the entire universe and I love him!” Lance proudly grins to himself although if drops when he hears a laugh to the side, “And what are _you_ laughing about?”

“Who me?” Keith points to himself.

“Yes, you.”

“Oh, nothing.” Keith looks away. The whole table goes quiet and wow did everyone feel that strange tension crawling by.

“So,” Hunk starts off slowly, “Keith,  how do you like the campus so far?”

Before answering the waitress walks up to the table to take their orders. What's more cliche about ordering milkshakes and burgers at a diner? Nothing.

While telling their orders Keith can't help sneaking a minute to look at Lance.

_Lance_

The name is...the name is right at the tip of his tongue. Lance. Is he _The Lance?_ It can't because that's just false hope and no way the universe would play him like that. He looks different too… well of course since they are older now. He doesn't want to just ask and make a fool out of himself in case it's not him. There's a bunch of other Lances out there in the world. Though that name is so uncommon. This can't be the actually Lance. The brown hair is familiar, the curve of his nose and now it's just bothering Keith!

“Alrighty,” The waitress scribbles on her small notepad, “I'll be back with your orders in a few!”

“Her perfume is really strong,” Pidge waves a hand in front of her nose.

“She is really pretty,” Lance comments which earn him a kick under the table.

“Of course you'll think that! Anyways, Keith go on.”

“Oh yeah, it's nice just really big.”

“How many classes are you taking?”

“I'm only taking four. Is that too much?” They all shake their head.

“No, you have to get the basics over with anyway.”

“What are you interested in?” Hunk goes with another question.

“I'm really into astronomy. Always have been since I was little.”

“Astronomy?” Lance picks up before finally looking over to him.

“Yeah.”

“Here are your milkshakes and your food will be out soon,” The waitress is back handing them their shakes. This gives Lance a chance to look at Keith without him to notice. He's got a mullet. Of course he'll realize that first. Lance gazes over his face. Has he seen Keith before? Looking at him and his features are bringing back something Lance can't even bring back. Why is Keith familiar? The name is too but that's probably cause he's heard it before obviously, but whatever is going on he hates it.

After Keith is finished with his mini speech about talking about what he likes Lance grabs the extra straw he asked for and sticks it in his shake.

“Why do you have two straws?” Keith asks.

“Cause it's easier to drink since the shake is thick.”

“You're thick,” Pidge states.

“Why thank you.”

“Thick in the skull.”

“Thank you,” Lance repeats himself with a frown instead.

“You are going to get a brain freeze,” Hunk shakes his head.

“No way I'm not. I can handle it,” Lance starts to slurp down with the two straws in his mouth. Everyone just watches and as soon as Pidge starts speaking Lance yelps out that he's got a brain freeze and everyone laughs at him.

Their food is brought to the table and they all chow down on it like they haven't eaten in days. They spent their time talking and chatting about their daily lives. Hunk explains about his family restaurant and how he helps out there on the weekends. Pidge talks about the stories of Matt and her. Lance babbles on about his day and what drama has occurred. He even added some lines that made him a show off like he's trying to one up Keith. He doesn't even know why he is in the first place. He's not that mad anymore about Pidge having another friend, but he did like when it's just the three of them. A part of him is being stubborn and not wanting Keith in and the other part is just so confused on who Keith is. During the chat, Lance would glance over to Keith to sneak in another observation. He can't put his finger on it and decides to just shrug it off. He's probably seen his face at a local mart or something.

They laugh, they talk, they joke around and they burp. The food is gone along with some fries leftover. Keith can tell it's near the end and he doesn't want to leave just yet. Being with them felt welcoming and he actually didn't feel so awkward. He talked more than he thought he would. He even teased Lance a few times cause seeing his reactions got a kick out of everyone and amused him.  

“I think we should be getting back to our dorms. The workers here keep staring at us,” Hunk peaks over his shoulder to one staring right at him.

“Okay,” Lance lazily throws a fry at Hunk which makes him into a giggle fit, “We have to do this again.”

“Why are you guys acting like that? What did they put in the milkshakes?” Pidge asks and Keith laughs.

“And you are letting Lance drive?”

“You know what, _Keith_?” Lance sits up and Keith does the same.

“Yeah?”

“See!” Pidge wraps an arm around Keith and reaches over to grab Lance and pulls them close, “Lance, I knew you wouldn't hate him!” And then she pushes them away roughly.

Hunk just stares, “Wow Pidge. You are in a very good mood. Maybe there was something in the milkshakes.”

“Well whatever is in those milkshakes it's making me sleepy,” Lance does a sheepish smile till Hunk hits his shoulder.

“You are my ride!”

And for the thousandth time that day they all laugh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Wrote longer than I usually go for. 
> 
> Thank you to the previous comments! I enjoy getting them as well as any feedback/reactions! 
> 
> Tumblr: bestboylance


	3. Chapter 3

It's nearly seven in the morning and half of the campus is still asleep except for those who drown themselves with coffee. The sky is beginning to bloom baby blue with faint clouds rolling pass, getting ready for the sun to peak up and start the day. Now that the time has changed waking up at six in the morning made you want to go back in bed and just sink in until you become one with the mattress.

The windows of the library are covered in a slick layer of frost from the mist settling outside bringing in a cold drift. The heater inside is turned up all the way after hearing students complain about the drift from the windows. The building is indeed open and filled with tired college students that are regretting their life decisions. The struggle is real and it's biting Lance in the ass. _Hard._ He totally regrets it, but the nice thing about it is that he gets it done and over with early which means he can spend the whole afternoon taking a nap or going out with Hunk to enjoy the rest of the day (if you ignore the studies and assignments). His class starts in an hour but he forced himself out of bed to head to the library to get some of his work done with Pidge since she as well took the early route.

Lance sat at a table by himself waiting for the gremlin to join. He has his laptop placed in front of him and a notebook at the side with a chipped pencil resting across it. He has been studying to become a Marine Biologist. Something he's grown to love ever since he learned about it in middle school. He'd watch YouTube videos about it and go to a bunch of aquariums for the fun of it during his summer vacations. His class has been working on a mini project for the past week just to dip into the world of Marine Biology. His notebook is full of his scribbled writing with small doodles at the side of random sharks he came across on the article he is currently reading. He taps his finger on the keys with a bored expression on his face. It's mostly mixed with boredom and exhaustion. He didn't bother to brush his hair which left the strands of his hair to curl up. He didn't even bother to do his whole face wash routine the minute after he rolled out of bed. He looked like someone who came home late from a party, except he didn't. He stayed up all night working on this project.

Focusing on the article before him and proceeding on clicking the down arrow to scroll he doesn't notice the new encounter approaching him. The person was about to place their stuff down when Lance lifts his head up to see who it is.

It’s Keith.

“Oh, I didn't know you would...be here too,” Keith is mumbling. Stilling in his spot inconveniently. He brings his phone up to his face to double check that this is the right spot to meet Pidge.

“Too?” Lance raises a brow.

“Uh, yeah,” Keith places his bag on the chair in front of Lance and sits to the one next to it. Lance's eyes glance down to see Keith's hand covered in gloves, and not the ones you normally wear when it's cold out. They look like leather, and he is fidgeting with them.

Keith continues, “Pidge sent me here since I have an eight o'clock class and so does she.”

“She didn't tell me you were coming. She never really tells me anything though. It's always a surprise,” Lance goes back to the screen of his laptop. Keith didn't know what to say next. Lance seemed like he didn't want him here, well that's the feeling he is getting from him. Hopefully, he is just grouchy since it’s early in the morning. Not knowing what to do he picks up his phone and starts going through random apps so he wouldn't be sitting there staring at his hands.

It's been a week since the two first met at the restaurant. Keith has been going crazy within that time. His gut has been telling him that it _is_ the Lance he use to be friends with years ago. It is him and if it's not then he'll never trust his gut ever again. Throughout the week he's been thinking of ways to approach him, but how would you approach somebody that you haven't seen in years? You can't just say “Remember me?” That would just sound creepy. It has to be Lance, there's no way it isn't. He even tried texting Shiro one night about it starting with,

 **Keith** _: Bro I think I just found him. I think I just found Lance!_

And getting an annoyed text back,

 **Shiro:** _Go to fucking bed! it's 4 in the morning!_

That didn't go well for Keith. He's back to tugging at the ends of his gloves. Lance looks so focused. His eyes are shifting across the screen and he'll jot down on his notebook once in a few seconds. His hair is messily undone and if Keith could describe any more of how he looked it would be that he must have had a one night stand. Not sure why he would think that specifically yet it did look like it.

“ _Pidge, hurry up,”_ He thinks to himself. The library is dead silent and all his ears can focus on is Lance clicking away. Should he come up with something to say? Through the week he's been getting good at talking to others. In the art studio, he already started speaking to someone name Shay. They started talking once Keith accidentally knocked a bottle of paint on her. Romelle has been talking to him a lot recently and it made him feel good to have at least two people (not including Pidge) talk with him.

“Do you know when Pidge is coming?” Lance asks, without any eye contact. His eyes are glued down on the dimly lit screen.

“No,” Keith replied.

Lance shrugs reaching for his bag on the chair beside him to pull out a family size cheerios box.  

Yes, a Cheerios box.

Lance dug his hand inside to shove the handful in his mouth. Cheerios are his go-to-breakfast. He didn't have a stove in his dorm and he can't cook. Well, he _can_ cook, but only certain meals. For instance, no one can ask him to make them Macaroni Cheese. He'll find a way to burn it, and he's talking about the ones you put in the microwave after filling it up with water.

Taking another handful of the scrumptious, plain but delicious O's in his mouth he catches Keith staring at him.

“Do you want some?” He asks.

“No, it's just...do you always have that in your bag?”

“Sometimes,” and he resumes on shoving it in his mouth. He feels Keith staring at him still and it's starting to irritate him. He's caught Keith staring at him before at the diner. A bunch of times actually and it's not those ones where the person is talking so you stare at them. He literally _stares_ at him with this soft look. It's freaking Lance out and he doesn't want it to continue. He places down the box of Cheerios and stares back at Keith.

“Do you have a staring problem?”

“What?”

“You keep staring at me.”

“No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No. I don't.”

“Yes. You do!”

“I don't!”

“Don't act like you haven't done it before. I caught you a couple times when we were at Munch!”

“I...”

“Yup, caught you,” Lance smirks watching Keith's face grow red.

“Well, you... you just whipped out a family size box of Cheerios from your bag! Of course I'm going to stare!”

Lance opened his mouth to defend himself but bites his tongue. Okay, yeah, he has to admit he'll stare at someone if they brought out a cereal box from their bag. Especially if it's a family size. He'll give him that point but won't admit he's right. He gives Keith one last look before going back to his laptop and wow Keith is perplexed at the situation.

Should he even bother to make a small chat with him? Maybe he should just straight out say “Hi, I'm Keith and I'm the boy who left you years ago without telling you why!” and that can maybe just rile him up even more. He's too desperate to figure out if his gut is right. Here goes nothing.

“Lance, I have to tell you someth-”

A bag is thrown onto the table startling the two.

“You guys are early,” Pidge sits down next to Lance across from Keith. She chugs down on a cup of what must be coffee, telling by the aroma it gives that Lance enjoys smelling. It always reminds him of his dad making coffee on Saturday mornings when he was a kid while watching cartoons. Looney Tunes and Powerpuff Girls was his jam and still is.

“Who came up with waking two hours earlier for your next class?” She yawns without covering her mouth.

“You did,” Keith answers her, “You told me at the last minute too.”

“Yeah, and you didn't tell me he was coming,” Lance pouted.

“So? Does it matter?” She asks.

“Yeah, does it matter?” Keith repeats her. Glaring at Lance. What's up with his attitude? Lance, on the other hand, is boiling inside by Keith's comeback. He's done it before at the diner, today, and now he's doing it again.

“Well, it would be nice to know beforehand.”

“Do you need to prepare yourself to be around me?”

“Yes actually.”

“And why is that?”

Pidge just sits there staring at the two.

“Woe, guys. What's going on between you too?”

“Nothing is. There isn't anything going on,” Keith snapped, trying to get the point across at Lance's random attitude towards him.

“It seems like there is something going on,” Pidge tilts down her glasses, seeming amused, “You guys haven't seen each other all week unless you have?”

“No, we haven't and I like to keep it that way,” It's Lance's turn to glare at Keith. Something inside him is unleashing that he's been hiding for so long. He doesn't know what it is but Lance is afraid it'll explode soon.

“Then why are you guys coming at each other's throats? Is this still about not having other friends, Lance?”

“What? No way! it's not that at all.”

“Then what is it?”

“It's...well Keith started it.”

“Did not, Lance.”

“Yes, you did!”

“Did you forget we are in a library? Lower down your voice!” Keith feels his face heating up once he saw a group of annoyed students glance their way.

That's it. Lance is about to self destruct. He keeps coming back at him. Every word Keith says is like a pure burning fire. Everything is on fire. There's a fire in Keith's eyes, there's fire melting the frost on the library windows, his whole body is on fire.

“Whatever, Mullet!”

“Mullet?!” Keith is now offended, “Really? That's all you got.”

“GUYS!” Pidge slams her empty coffee cup between them two, “Would you dumbasses both shut up? You guys are technically adults and here you are picking fights.”

“I'm eighteen,” Lance states.

“No, really?” She flicks her finger at his arm which he yanked away, “You are still a young adult!”

“Ouch!”

“You deserve it. Now, I brought Keith over cause he also has an eight am class. I don't know why it's such a big deal? You two literally haven't seen each other since we were at Munch. I don't know what's going on with you both but can you please get along?”

Keith's twists of anger drop from his face when he looks back at Lance. There's no reason why Lance should be acting that way toward him. He did nothing since he got here that would trigger Lance. Unless he _did_ do something. Pidge is right, they haven't seen each other since the night at the diner. What could he have done?

Lance tries to call himself down as he listened to Pidge. The random ball of flame inside him outburst. He never even knew he had one and for some reason Keith is triggering it. He slightly tilts his head to peak at the mullet head. The raven is staring back at him, but instead of angering him it's making him feel guilty.

There is silence between the three. Keith fidgeting with his gloves, Lance staring down at his keyboard counting all the crumbs he can find between each key and Pidge still trying to figure out what the hell is going on. She's in utter disbelief.

“Look, Keith,” Lance's voice comes out softer than he meant it to be, ”I'm sorry,” That's all he can say for now. He can't think of any other way to explain why he came after Keith when he doesn't know why.

“It's fine, Lance. I'm also sorry,” They lift their heads to make eye contact briefly, and this time Lance doesn't see the fire in his eyes, but something else he can't point out.

“You don't have to be sorry. It's my fault.”

Pidge grins, ”Look at that. We can get along. Now, will you stop nagging so I can study? I don't want the reason of me falling to be because of you two.”

“Yeah,” They both say in unison.

“Good.”

…

 

It's almost time for them to walk to their morning classes. Lance got to get enough good information down that there is. He felt proud of himself for actually staying focused for more than ten minutes max. He really needed to work on his attention span.

Feeling good over what he has collected he closes his laptop and slides his notebook in his bag along with his box of cereal that he kept out for Pidge to snack on, and Keith to sneak in a few grabs. He zips it up while checking his phone in one hand for any missing notifications. Most are  Instagram ones from a video he recently posted of him singing a cover that Hunk encouraged him to post since Lance wants to also get into musical performances, and the other is a Good Morning text from his mom that he's grateful for every single day.

Shortly after scrolling a giggle rings through his ears and he immediately realizes who the voice is. He looks up to see Allura talking with a small group of people. A beautiful smile on her face as she stands there listening with a sweater bunched up in her arms. When she looks over to catch Lance she waves him on over and Lance is off dragging his bag behind.

It catches Keith's attention and Pidge glances up at him to see him watch Lance and Allura talk.

“Yeah that happens a lot,” Pidge said, going back to skipping pages in her notes.

“Are they friends?”

“Yeah, except, I don't know what's going on in Lance's head. He says he doesn't, but I think his silly crush on her from high school is still attached to him.”

Keith nods. He watches Lance and Allura talk and smile amongst themselves. Seeing Lance like that felt off to see. Off isn't a good word to describe it, but to Keith, it's like Lance is some other person. His laugh echoes in mix of Allura's soft giggle and he's smiling so wide. Lance acted like a different person from how he treated him not even a couple of minutes ago. Maybe this is the real Lance and he just couldn't get to see it cause for some dumb reason he has a grudge against Keith. Felt almost like he's been rejected to see the real Lance. The Lance who was his childhood best friend.

“They are both in theatre so they hang out a lot. Sometimes Hunk and I would jokingly invite Allura to our game nights just to fluster him more, but now that they've gotten closer we don't do it just to mess with him,” Pidge continues to explain.

“They seem close,” from what he has observed so far.

“Yeah. She's cool I guess. Just don't think he'll be able to let go of her.”

“I can see why. Allura seems generally sweet.”

“She is. She knows my secrets to winning at game night and doesn't tell anyone so I'll let her pass,” Pidge smirks while shutting her notebook close, “You should join us this Saturday. Every Saturday we have something planned unless something comes up. This time it's our usual game night and we'll be ordering pizza.”

“I guess I'll join then. As long as I don't have to pitch in.”

“You wish.”

Keith chuckles, “Will it just be the three of us?”

“Not quite, but don't worry Keith. Romelle will be there and I know you feel comfortable with her.”

“Yeah…”

“Anyways, we should get going.”

Pidge shoves everything in her bag and leaves Keith hanging alone. He sighs and shakes his head at the absence. He thought hanging in the library would also mean walking to their classes together. He'll have to get use to her leaving him. He gathers his bag and throws on his jacket, hugging it tightly to himself and leaves.  
  


Lance digs his fingers deep into his pockets when he walks out into the cold. Cursing to himself for not bringing a scarf or even a thicker jacket. The wind bites at his nose and he can already feel the tears resting on his eyelashes. God, he misses the warm weather already. He misses the road trips to the beach with his family. He misses the sand in between his toes and just being able to swim. He rubs his hand over his eyes to prevent more tears from coming when the air in his lungs is knocked out suddenly and his body is being forced to the cold concrete ground. A sting of pain takes over his whole lower back that makes him grunt. Luckily, his ass saved him from hitting the back of his head. He opens his eyes to see a guy looking back at him running off.

“What the hell!” Lance groans from the pain shooting through his hips and back. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to ease the pain while rubbing circles on his hip.

“Here,” Lance opens his eyes to see familiar faint ones and a hand out for him. Keith is standing there in front of him, offering to help him up. The sun behind him slightly blinding Lance, but Keith's face is clear in view. He reaches out, gripping on his hand tightly as Keith pulls him off the ground.

“Thanks,” He mumbles.

“You okay?” They stand in the middle of the pathway while few students walk pass them to get to their class. Neither of them notice the ones that give them dirty looks for being in the way.

“I think so.”

“You think so?” Keith arches a brow.

“I don't know, maybe my spine is broken,” Lance rubs his lower back again, “Maybe I should call an ambulance.”

“You are being dramatic,” Keith rolled his eyes. He saw the whole thing before him. He didn't get knocked down _that_ hard.

“What if I'm not? I could die any minute now.”

“You're not gonna die.”

“Alright, but if I'm dead tomorrow you know why.”

Keith shook his head, “Okay then.”

A fat minute is spent of them looking painfully awkward at each other and pretending the street lamp they are under is more interesting. Lance finds this his cue to leave so he takes a step back.

“Thanks for helping me, Mullet. I'll get going now.”

“Mullet? You seriously need better names than that,” Keith scoffs.

“What do you want me to call you then? Hot Topic?”

“That's not even better.”

“I'll come up with a better one later!”

“Wait, Lance,” Keith takes a step forward, “I don't know what I did to make you feel triggered, but...I would like to know what I did.”

Lance eyes him down, “Look, Keith.  we can just drop this and pretend it never happened. I'll admit I was the one that started it.”

“Yeah… but I just want to know what made you act that way?”

“Act like what to be exact?” Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

“You started giving me an attitude.”

“An attitude?” Keith can tell this isn't going to end well, “You gave me an attitude too!”

“That's cause you just kept coming at me! Ever since I saw you, you started being rude towards me,” Keith copies Lance and crosses his arms. The glare showdown is back.

“I...I should be going. But don't think this is over!” Lance pokes at Keith's chest and it takes him by surprise. Keith clutches the strap on his bag watching Lance walk away.

“What's over? You always jump on my back!” Keith raises his voice for Lance to hear him. He watches Lance glance back at him.

“You are doing the same thing to me!”

And Keith wants to throw hands. Not really, but he's frustrated. Why is he so hard to talk to! Why is he acting like this? Obviously, Lance doesn't remember Keith so what's he so pissed off about? He thought it would go well after the apologies in the library.

He takes one look back at the brunette faintly disappearing in his sight. He looks down at his phone for the time to see that it's a good idea to start running now.

He sighs, “Kill me now.”

…

 

“You think it's a good idea to murder my professor?”

“Please explain.”

“If I murder my professor then he won't be able to fail me,” Pidge goes on.

“Why don't you just kidnap your professor and drop him off somewhere far from here,” Lance suggests.  

Hunk looks at the two from his bed, “I'm concerned, yet not surprised.”

“I know a place my siblings and I liked to go just to get away,” He looks up from his phone.

“Send me the location,” Pidge says.

“Wait wait,” Hunk stops them both, “Are you actually considering it?”

“Of course I am. I'm behind on my project.”

“I thought you said you knew what you were doing?” Lance asks.

“I do. I'm just a big procrastinator.”

“Instead of the murdering and the kidnapping why don't you just tell him the truth?”

“Hunk, that is the most obvious answer, but I don't take the easy route,” She aggressively yanks an earbud out of her ear, “Ugh, I don't know.”

“Computer engineering, right?”

“Yup.”

“I don't know guys. I like the kidnapping better.” Lance nudges in.

“Wow, finally Lance and I are on the same level.”

“Is that suppose to be offensive?”

“Just tell your professor. Maybe he can help you,” Hunk insists again.

“I'll just ask my brother.”

“Okay,” He sighed.

“He's smart...he can be smart, but he's a real geek with this kind of stuff,” Pidge lays down on the floor. Her hair sprawled out behind her.

“When are you going to get the chance to see him?”

“Tomorrow, “She looks up at the ceiling to stare at the faded glowing star stickers on Lance's side, “Hey, Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“When are you going to get rid of those?” She points up for Lance to follow, “They are old.”

Lance cranes his neck to take a look himself. They were fading away and hardly glowing anymore.

“I guess I can take them off now,” He springs upon his bed, balancing himself so he wouldn't tilt over and land on poor Pidge.

“Be careful.”

“OW!”

“Don't hit your head.”

“A little too late for that,” Lance begins to peel off the stickers from his ceiling using his fingertips rather than his short nails. He rolled the sleeves of his hoodie to his elbows and bit on his bottom lip seeing how hard they were to peel off.

“Don't you need something to scrape them off with?” Hunk asks.

“No, it's easy!”

“You sure? You look like you are struggling there buddy,” He watches Lance try multiple attempts to get a sticker off.

“No, I got it,” For the twentieth attempt he yanks the plastic star off, leaving a faint mark on the ceiling, ”See? Easy peasy balls are squee-”

“Okay! I get it! You don't have to finish that,” Hunk interrupts him. Lance just laughs at Hunk's reaction. He liked teasing him with his many dirty jokes just to see the type of reactions he brings.

“What should we play on Saturday?” Pidge abruptly brings up, “Give me some options so I know what to bring.”

“Monopoly for sure. That's a classic,” Hunk smiles, “Just hope it doesn't cause an argument like last time.”

“Can't promise anything. What about you Lance?”

“Twister!”

“Really?”

“Come on! We never get to play it,” Lance protests. Every time he suggests it Pidge pushes the idea away.

“You just want to play to show off your flexibility skills!”

“I can't help it,” He dramatically winks at Pidge. She rolls her eyes and brings up the Notes app on her phone.

“Fine, I'll add it to the list. Maybe Keith can join you.”

“Keith!?” Lance snaps, “Why Keith?”

“Cause I invited Keith over,” She answers but with a smile.

“Oh yeah, Pidge told me what happened with you and Keith…” Hunk trails off when he sees Lance's cheeks growing pink.

“You told him!?”

“I had to tell somebody! You guys were really at each other's throats,” Pidge shrugged.

“What was the reason anyway? He didn't do anything that I know of? You've been talking about him nonstop ever since the night at Munch.” Hunk furrows his brows.

“Wait, have you?” Pidge sits up in interest, “Why is Keith triggering you...unless,” She grins.

“Unless what?” Lance arches a brow. He stops ripping off the plastic stars leaving a couple behind. His stomach is turning from what can possibly come out of her mouth next.

“Unless you're jealous of him?”

“WHAT? I AM NOT JEALOUS OF KEITH! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I ONLY MET HIM TWICE!”

“Lance, damn! I was joking around!” Pidge yells out in defense but it is followed by a burst of laughter and Lance frowns down at her. He ignores her foolish drama and continues to pick off the stars.

“Are you upset that you finally have someone to one you up? Your face got so red when he talked back to you at Munch and at the library.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Lance's fingertips blotch with red at how hard he is tugging on the stars, “I don't want to deal with Keith anymore.”

“Why?”

“I just don't! End of discussion. No más. Done.”

“Okay then,” Pidge and Hunk look at each other, one shrugging it off.

Lance jumps down from his bed. Gathering up the pile of stars he's picked off and walks over to the trash can near their door. It's been a while since he had those and it's kept a lot of memories of him staring up at them at night remembering vaguely of a past memory he can't seem to draw out in his head. But new things will eventually die out so he throws them in the trash.

They return to coming up with more games resulting in debates on certain ones that would truly cause an argument on Game night. Of course Pidge didn't mind the possibility of them creating an argument over games, it makes the fun of it. When bored they open up the friendly game of Minecraft to pass the time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance was a bit of a jerk to Keith but there's a reason ;) maybe 
> 
> I hope you guys like long chapters cause apparently I keep writing them lol I hope y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> Comments/feedback are appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in hard core writers block but I have finally broken free from it and have a chapter ready!

Pidge said she was only inviting a couple of people to game night. Not a freakin’ whole ass party where he has no clue who any of these people are. Keith is forced into the corner of the house with nothing but a drink in his hand. Matt's house to be exact, where Pidge asked if she could have it for the night to host the game night.

There is way too many people here. Keith usually is the type to stand in corners of the room, but tonight he felt glued to them. If this is what they call a game night with a “couple” of people then he is not signing up for the next one.

“Hey,” Romelle shows up on Keith's side, a drink in her hand as well.

“Who are these people?” Keith's eyes scan around the living room where people stood in groups.

“Most of them are Matt's friends, but they will be leaving soon.”

“Where are they going?” Keith turns his head at Romelle.

“To a club, I guess,” She shrugs some blonde hair off her shoulders, “Don't worry, there won't be many of us for so long.”

Keith nods, drowning himself in whatever he's drinking. He doesn't bother to know what he's drinking. It's something to do than stand in the corner looking like an idiot with no group to talk to, but observe only.

“So,” Romelle turns her body away, leaning against the wall to copy Keith, “What have you been up to?”

“Work.”

“Where at?”

“I work at an ice cream shop near town. I started the job a few days ago.”

“Ah,” She pops her lips, “Tough business during this season, huh?”

“You will be surprised at how many people actually come to get ice cream in this weather,” Keith swirls his cup around to watch the juice inside spin in a mini tornado.

Romelle giggles, “Nothing stops people from getting ice cream these days, that, including me.”

Keith smiles at her. Romelle is - so far - the only person he feels comfortable around ever since he got here. He is thankful for having her in two of his classes. Shiro yells at him about not making more friends instead of sticking to one person, but he has to understand Keith himself takes a slow pace at growing close to anyone.

“Come on,” Romelle pushes herself off the wall, lending out a hand, “Let's go to the others!”

“Oh, no. I'm fine here,” Keith holds up his hand, “I'm fine in my own little corner.”

“Really? They are playing Mario Kart. It's the one where you can drive upside down and hit your own teammate's cause let's be honest, we become greedy bitches in that game,” She laughs after, and Keith smiles at her.

“It's fine,” he repeats. Romelle shrugs gesturing him to come later and walks into the messy crowd. Keith lifts the plastic cup up to his lips for the hundredth time that night. His eyes following the crowd, and it's when he notices Matt's house seemed foreign at the moment. He's been here many times to hang out with both Pidge and Matt, yet with all these people crowding the room it looked different. It's a strangers house now. There are lights hanging off the walls and the coffee table that use to be in the middle of the living room had disappeared plus other furniture. The people in the room makes the area much smaller than it really is. Obviously.

With a few more drinks on the mysterious beverage, Keith is contemplating heading to Pidge and watching them play Mario Kart to join in on a game or two. He just has to get through that crowd.

He observes around his area first, counting to ten before peeling himself off the wall and finally deciding to just join them. That's what he is here for anyway.

Keith pushes through the group of people, squeezing his way through and, _damn,_ Matt has a lot of friends. What's up with the Holt's being so socially perfect? If Keith isn't such a big baby he might just be like this one day, or at least...get his best friend back.

There's giggles echoing through his ears and smiling faces up in his face. He returns them back with one whenever he makes any eye contact. If he closes his eyes he would think he was at a rave party instead of walking through a large group of people.

He's finally able to breathe when he steps out to see Pidge and the rest of her friends crowding over at a flat-screen TV with the digital graphics of Mario Kart 8 plastered over it.

“Look who finally showed up,” Pidge is slumped on an overused bean bag, “I was considering on getting you when Romelle returned alone.”

Keith sits down next to Romelle, “Yeah, well I didn't think Matt would bring all these people.”

“They'll leave soon, you'll live,” Pidge grabs a Wii remote, “I call dibs on the next round!” She calls over to Allura, Lance, and Hunk which are right in front of the TV screen. They are yelling and insulting each other as they grip on their controllers. Lance is bumping and shoving Hunk while Hunk returns it back.  

Keith sets a knee down with an arm hugging the other watching them. Lance is being nudged and shoved by Allura, both of them laughing and yelling out “Hey's!” And “Stop’s!”

Hunk is playing as one of the Toads. Allura is Princess Rosalina and Lance is Waluigi, which is expected.

“Join the next round,” Pidge tells Keith, “We get crazy over this but we have rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yeah, No hitting home with jokes about ourselves, No tugging, No screaming 'Your momma jokes’ cause those are lame, and no biting.”

“Biting?”

“That one is for Lance.”

“Hey, I heard that!” Lance yelled over, “I didn't bite!”

“Whatever, keep playing cause when I join I'm going to kick your ass!”

“Pff, as if!” He scoffs, “I'm already kicking ass.”

“How about now?” Allura uses a red shell she's been holding on to and throws it at Lance's character right before he was going to cross the finish line. She throws her hands up in air laughing, “I FINALLY BEAT YOU!”

“Nice job, Allura!” Romelle giggles over her celebration. Keith reads over Romelle's face to see a tiny blush planted there. He doesn't want to make any assumptions again, but a tiny spark of hope settles in his stomach for what he is thinking.

“WHAT!? You were waiting for that moment, weren't you?” He cries out but smiles when seeing Allura just as amused as everyone else is.

“Maybe,” She snickers.

Hunk pats Lance on his back, “Next time bud.”

“Okay, Keith and I are joining in so which one of you wants to switch out?” Pidge asked.

“I don't mind,” Hunk removes the strap from the remote off his wrist and hands it over to Keith, “Here you go, Keith!”

“Thanks,” Keith smiles up at him. Pidge starts off with another race track and they begin their four rounds.

It's much more intense playing with them rather with Adam and Shiro. There's a lot more swears and yelling. Hunk and Romelle add to the noise cheering them on and Pidge is screaming insults at anyone who passes her. There was a time where Lance and Keith were both ahead of everyone else. They both shared glares at each other with an unspoken argument going on between them, like telekinesis. Keith didn't know if this was just for fun or if Lance is holding up his grudge against him through Mario Kart.

They both try to shove each other's character off the track and curse whenever they get hit by a shell. Pidge, of course, won that round with driving just between their little fight and making it to the finish line.

At one point Lance is laughing when they are again trying to shove each other off and at that moment Keith is astonished for not receiving more glares. Lance has been giving him side looks the past days whenever they pass each other in the halls. And once when they hung out with Pidge he ignored Keith on purpose. He might have to treasure this very moment before he loses it and enters back into the real reality of Lance hating him.

 

The seven of them are all too busy to notice Matt leaving the house with all his friends. Pidge has won every single round except for one which Keith takes pride in. They are so invested over the game they nearly miss the doorbell and the knock on the door.

“Pizza is here!” Pidge shouted, shutting the game off that pulls a groan out of everyone.

“Oh, I'll get it,” Keith, being closer to the door, scrambles to remove the strap from his wrist. He stands up too quickly accidentally swinging the remote to only be smacked in someone's face.

“OW!”

“Oh, shit, I'm so sorry!” Keith turns to see Lance cupping over his nose. _Great._

“I think I'm bleeding,” His voice is muffled. He unleashes his hands to see the blood trickling down.

“Yeah, okay, it's bleeding. It's bleeding a lot!” Hunk panics, “We need a tissue, or something bigger!”

“Calm down, Hunk. It's just a nosebleed. He didn't lose an arm,” Pidge says.

“Uh,” Keith looks around for any box of tissues but there's none. Panic takes the control over his body, “Here,” He grabs Lance by the wrist and rushes down the hallway.

Lance is pinching his nose when he stares down on Keith's grip, “Uh, what are you doing?”

Keith doesn't answer him.

“Sit,” He says after they turn into a corner to walk into a small bathroom. Lance sits down on the toilet, following his order. He watches Keith grab a rag from a rack to place it under the faucet. Damping it slightly. He hands it over to Lance.

“Use this.”

Lance is taken back by the sudden kindness and he hesitantly reaches over for the rag. He places it over his nose, smelling copper and feeling grossed out about it. He's about to tilt his head back when Keith stops him.

“Don't tilt your head!”

“Why not?”

“It's not good for you. You're basically just drinking your own blood. That's just gross.”

“What if I like the taste of my blood,” Lance glares at him. He doesn't tilt his head back and settles a hand on his lap. He looks up to see Keith horrified, “That was a joke.”

“Oh,” Keith leans back against the door with arms crossed. Lance just sits there awkwardly holding the rag against his nose and staring at the bright green shower curtains with painted ducks on it.

_Nice choice, Matt._

And Lance is hating how he can feel a sudden surge of tension in the air above them. It is starting to suffocate him. It's like _he_ is the one that has to clear the air. He has to be the vacuum and suck the thick clouds away. He can't ignore how he's been treating Keith after the Library incident, it's clear in all red. He also can't ignore the way Keith is staring down at him like he's waiting for an answer.

_Cut him some slack, Lance. He just helped you out on a nosebleed._

Lance sighs, “Keith.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

“Welcome. I didn't mean to whack you in the face with my controller...It wasn't on purpose, I swear!” Keith says in defense.

Lance tilts his head at him, “You think I thought it was on purpose?”

“Well… I don't know. The way you've been treating me the past few days I thought you were going to yell at me,” Keith trails off.

It's out. It's out in the air and there's no shutting up about it. Lance feels a ping of guilt hit him and he mentally punches himself for acting like a jerk _and_ making Keith feel that way. Nice going, Lance…

“I didn't think you did it on purpose,” Lance mumbled. He takes a deep breath, “I wasn't going to yell at you.”

It's Keith's turn to sigh.

Lance shifted on the toilet seat in the next silence minutes. The bathroom is quiet with only Lance's heavy breathing from his clogged nose and faint voices from the others.

“Look, Keith, I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk to you. That was really immature of me.”

“I still don't know why you have a grudge against me.”

“I know, I know,” Lance shuts his eyes nodding.

“I just got here and I'm already triggering you,” Keith can't shut his mouth. It's all spilling out. “I don't understand. I'm just trying to get along with you since you are part of Pidge's friends, but not only because of that...”

Lance opens his eyes. He feels like an asshole. Why hasn't he thought of that? That all this time he's been pushing Keith away. Keith is just trying to get along with him and here he is playing snarky. He can't even explain why he's been acting like that to Keith. He's confused, feelings are confusing.

“I'm really sorry, Keith.”

Keith is looking down at him, arms tighten around himself,

“Can we just forget that this ever happen?” Lance asks.

“It's certainly hard to forget.”

“I don't know why…,” He stops. Keith raises his brows for him to continue but Lance can’t, “As I said before, I apologize.”

“Are we good now?” Keith reaches a hand out for him. The brunette takes a brief moment to stare at it before grabbing it to shake.

“Yeah, we can be good now.”

“Are you okay?”

Lance removes the rag from his nose, “I think so. I mean, I'm alive still.”

He stands up to look at himself in the mirror. He is standing right next to Keith. He fathoms how they are about the same height. Same eye level. Maybe a slight difference if you look closely.

“You have some on your chin,” Keith points out. Motioning out to him at their reflection. Lance starts to rub his arm over his chin.

“Wha- What are you doing!?”

“I'm removing the blood?”

“Not with your arm!” Keith snatches the rag from his hands and starts doing it himself, rubbing the cloth over Lance's chin.

It makes Lance adverts any eye contact at the close proximity distance. He feels his face heat up stupidity. It's when Keith realizes what he's doing and stops and both of their faces heat up. They are close enough to see each and every detail on their faces.

“Lance,” Keith whispers. The burning question at the tip of his tongue, but finding the difficulty of speaking it.

“Yeah?”

“Do you…” He swallows, “Lance, do you remember m-”

“Guys! Are you okay?” Hunk appears at the door frame but eye widens at what lays in front of him.

The two boys, startled, quickly pull back and Keith throws the rag off to the side.

“Um, the pizza is getting cold, and it's been a while.”

“We are coming,” Keith says. Wiping his sweaty palms against his jeans.

“How's the nose?” Hunk looks down at Lance.

Lance wrinkles his nose, “It's fine. Not broken.”

“Good, I don't plan on taking a trip to the emergency room tonight,” Hunk chuckles.

“I didn't hit him that hard,” Keith comes in offense.

“But you made his nose bleed…”

“The pizza is getting cold, let's go,” Keith is hurriedly out the door in a split second. Hunk and Lance exchange gazes and Lance shrugs.   


They sit around the couch and on the floor eating up every slice from the two boxes they ordered and cans of soda scatter around. The living room is filled with laughter and smiles when everyone is sharing their stories on things that happened to them the past week at College. Romelle is sharing exciting news while Pidge tells a story of how her whole class pranked one of her professors. Lance and Allura are trying to explain stories and drama that goes down in the theatre arts but fails to continue when one of them breaks out in laughter.

Lance's laugh is the loudest of them all, but his laugh is enjoyable to hear. It's that one laugh you hear from another room or one that echoes through a hallway on the other side. He's got a big smile on his face when he is sitting next to Allura. Pidge is right for saying they are close Keith thinks. It seems to be only her that makes him like this. Unusual to see Lance, actual Lance in front of him being… Well, _Lance_.

Before long, the cardboard boxes are empty except for two slices of pizza. After rubbing greased fingers on napkins Pidge slams a stack of board games down.

“Which one should we start with first?”

“Sorry!”

“Eh.”

“Apples to Apples?

“No.”

“Oh, my god, Pidge. Pick one.”

“Lance, don't forget where we are! I'll seriously lock you in my brother's room with his snakes.”

They eventually picked Uno as their first game of the night. All shuffled towards the middle of the room to make a circle. Blankets around each other and shoes are off. They play a couple rounds of the card game. Pidge winning, like always, most of the rounds. Hunk won once and Romelle one some rounds. They moved on to more card games, tried some board games and threw in the game Headbanz.

Monopoly took up most of the hours. The game goes on and on depending on how many people play. With them, it took an eternity. A friendly argument was caused in the game by everyone that resulted in Pidge messing up with everyone's money to start another game.

Now came Twister.

The game Lance had picked and has been waiting all night to play. It's been going on for a great couple of minutes until everyone -not including Romelle and Allura- started tangling themselves up.

“Ugh, Lance, why did you choose this game!” Pidge growls, “And get your butt out of my face!”

“My butt is nowhere near your face! Might as well enjoy the view.”

“Gross.”

“Besides, this is fun.”

“Yeah. At first, it was!”

“You have a weird meaning of ‘fun’” Keith replied.

“Uh, guys? I don't think I'm going to make it,” Hunk shakily says.  

“You got this Hunk!” One of the girls cheers out.

“Nope, not going to make it.”

“Can you guys be quiet? I'm trying to concentrate here!” Keith barked.

“Concentrate? I'm trying not to fall on you!” Lance hisses. Keeping his position steady.

“If you fall then you lose.”

“Yeah. I'll fall on you and we'll both lose, mullet head!”

“Stop calling me that. I thought we discussed that,” Keith glares up at Lance.

“We didn't discuss anything about names.”

“What discussion?” Pidge asked. She slides a hand over to a color when the next command is said by Allura who is giggling over the result of their human pretzel. Pidge somewhat made herself under the bridge of Lance's legs. Hunk's arms are all over the place and Lance and Keith are in a mess themselves. Somehow Lance ended up almost on Keith while Keith is having to hold himself up. Luckily, he joins in on Shiro's visits to the gym.

“Nothing,” They both roar out in unison.

“Right foot on blue!” Allura blared out with a smile on her face watching them weakly move.

“Woe, woe, woe!” Keith grits his teeth, “Don't put your leg there!”

“Why?” Lance looks down to get his answer and immediately places his foot somewhere else. A blush spreads across his nose and he's ready to jump off a cliff.

“Are you putting weight on me?”

“Pff, no,” Lance answers, “Why would I do that?”

“To get me to fall!”

“I would never!”

“Careful, Lance is a cheater,” Pidge grins.

“You're just jealous cause of how flexible I am!”

“It amazes me how you guys can keep a conversation going while trying to balance,” Hunk grumbles.

“It keeps your mind off it,” Romelle says. Sliding in a few shots of them on her phone secretly.

“Left hand on blue!”

“Oh, no. Hunk down. Hunk down!”

“Hunk, don't you dare!”

“I'm going down guys!”

“Hunk, don't!”

“You have so much to live!”

“Don't forget the kids!”

“You have a wife back at home!”

“I'm not going to make it!” He cries out.

“Hunk. Don't leave us, buddy!”

“This is just twister,” Keith mumbles.

“Oh, noo-” Hunk is the first to collapse and start the domino effect with Pidge next to fall along with Lance landing with an “Oof!” on Keith.

Keith lifts his upper body up to rub the back of his head with a groan. His eyes quickly looked away realizing Lance has fallen on him. On him! His face reddens from embarrassment, but when he feels Lance laugh on him he furrowed his eyebrows.

Lance is laughing, belly laughing. He rolls onto his back and starts doing the actual “Laughing My Ass Off” saying.

It has an effect on him which causes him to laugh along. Then the whole room is filling up of them laughing.

“That was a nice game, you guys. I enjoyed watching you all suffer,” Allura jokes.

“Next time, I'm being the referee,” Pidge points a finger at herself, “I need to join in on the fun.”

“There will be a next time?” Lance pops his head up.

“I guess so.”  

…  


The lights are off except for the wired lights hanging on the walls. Crumbles of candy wrappers are around the room with game pieces out of their box and hidden under the couch. It's midnight, the snow outside is falling down heavily. They all lay on the floor, close together just listening to the sound of each breaths and the soft indie music playing on the speakers that Lance brought with. There's small talk here and there but with short responses. Everyone is staring up at the ceiling as if looking up at a sky full of stars. It's not usual that they get to just lay around and be in each other's company.

Keith is leaning against a leg of a chair, breathing in and out slowly. He drinks this moment all up. Keeps it in the back of his memory. He's never felt so welcome and apart of something before. After the stress of moving into College and dealing with social interaction, this is a nice break. Not only did he get to be involved, he got so somewhat bond with Lance.

Lance

His eyes trail over to Lance who's leaning his head on Hunk. Almost falling into a deep sleep. He looks so comfortable with just having Hunk as a headrest. They are super close.

“Hey, what time is it?” Pidge groans.

Romelle lifts her phone up to her face. The screen reflecting its light on her.

“Ten minutes after twelve.”

“I need to clean up,” Pidge groggily pulls herself off the beanbag, “Or else I'll be dead meat in the morning.”

“It is morning,” Lance grumbles in Hunk's shoulder.

“We should start heading off,” Allura tells Romelle, “The weather is getting bad out there.”

“I would let you all stay but my brother and I made a deal.”

“It's fine Pidge,” Hunk says, “I'll stay over and help clean up with you.”

“You don't want to drive back with me?” Lance asks and Hunk shakes his head insisting on helping.

They peel themselves off the floor, gathering their stuff to leave. Allura takes Romelle with her in her car. Hunk is helping clean up which leads Keith with no ride beside an uber or bus.

“Keith, what are you taking?” Hunk questions him.

“I might take the bus back.”

“Why don't you let Lance drive you back?”

“Lance?”

“Yeah!”

“It's fine. I'll just walk to the bus station. Only ten minutes away from here.”

“No way,” Lance butts in, “By foot, that's gotta be twenty minutes away. Do you not see how bad it is out there? Our dorm rooms are in the same building. I'll give you a ride.”

“Lance, it's fine.”

“Don't be dumb,” He is pulling on his coat, “I'll give you a ride. It's no problem.”

Keith fidgets with his phone staring at Lance zipping up his coat before agreeing to let Lance drive him back.

“Thanks,” He says. Maybe this will be another chance to ask the conundrum question.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Lance and Keith can start inching towards each other? Who knows, Lance is full of surprises. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> Comments/feedback are appreciated


End file.
